


Nightmare

by Somnyi



Series: Moirallegiance drabbles [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnyi/pseuds/Somnyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSCW BR1 Prompt; Dave<strike>♥/</strike>♦Karkat. Do you remember when Dave was having nightmares and he would go to sleep in Karkat's bed, while trying to keep up the coolkid act?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Rumple is the closest arrangement of sounds to the noise my bed makes when you move about on it so forgiveness for my blatant disregarding of it's actual meaning for easy onomatopoeic use.

Shuffle. Shuffle. A groan.

"...Dave?" Rumple, shuffle.

"Shh bro, go back to sleep." A pat. A sigh.

"Why, for the." A muffled yawn. Silence for two beats. "Third night in a gogdamned row have you climbed in to my bed?" Hssst of skin on skin. A hiss. A loud yawn. Shuffle.

"No reason man. Wanted to heat your freezing backside up. Feeling generous tonight, you know?" Tut, rumple. Shuffle shuffle shuffle. Ruffle of hair.

"You had a day." Silence for a beat. "Nightmare again, didn't you?" A sigh. A grunt.

"Lies." A small yawn. "Lies and slander man. You don't know me, you don't know my story. I'm here for you. Being an unappreciated moirail is hard, man, it's." A muffled thud, a small hssst and a quiet oof.

"It's hard and no one understands." Silence for a beat. "I know." Shuffle. Rumple rumple. Tap. "You want to talk about it Strider or are you going to sulk all night?" A louder grunt. Shuffle.

"There isn't anything to talk about." Tap tap. "I just came here to keep you company, I said that man. You never even listen to me." A chuckle. A quiet yawn.

"That's because you ramble too much to listen to all of your words. It's like trying to catch every droplet of a waterfall." Huffed laughter. A whine. Rumple shuffle hssst. Silence for three beats. "Was it about your bro?" Shuffle, tap tap. Silence for nine beats.

"Yea." A grunt. Hssst, tap, hssst. Whine. "You hug like an octopus." A chuckle. A yawn.

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?" A low whine. A short growl. A huffed laugh. A click of teeth.

"I'm sure." Silence for fourteen beats. A low snore. Rumple rumple, a low oof. A growl. A snort. "Don't fall asleep on me now, dude." A thud, a loud oof, a long whine.

"Either we talk or we sleep, nookmunch." A low whine, a hiss. Shuffle rumple hssst. Rumple.

"We can talk about it tomorrow." A tap. A quiet shoosh, hssst. A shoosh. A huffed laugh. "Until then, how're you gonna stop me from keeping you awake, oh grumpy one?" Silence for five beats. Shuffle rumple shuffle.

"Like this." Rumple, a yelp. A long whine. Shuffle shuffle rumple shuffle. A quiet sob.

"You're so cruel to me." Shuffle, a growl. "No, your feet are like ice! I've learnt my lesson." Shuffle hssst hssst. A hiss.

"Get the fuck back over here Dave." A growl, shuffle shuffle. A huffed laughed. Tap hssst tap. Rumple.

"Man I was comfy before you stabbed me with your icicle toenails and everything." A chuckle, a huffed laugh. Tap, hssst.

"Goodnight Dave." A low hum.

"Goodnight Karkat." Shuffle. Silence for twenty-two beats. A low snore. Shuffle shuffle hssst. A snore. "Pale for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself the next prompt I liked I would do "from sound alone" and this was so perfect for it I couldn't resist.


End file.
